


Nom Du Travail

by Eremite



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eremite/pseuds/Eremite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q queries Bond's name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nom Du Travail

**Author's Note:**

> My first tiny snippet in the 00Q!verse.

"What's your birth name?"

"My what?"

"Your birth name." Q pushed himself up onto one elbow and twisted to look at Bond. "Me, Daniel," he thumped his knuckles against his ribcage, then tapped them lightly to Bond's chest, "you...?"

"James."

"Come off it. You were no more born 'James Bond' than I was born 'Q'. I knew your predecessor, remember; I even had a hand in the design of that ridiculous car."

"Since the day I signed on as Bond, I've never used my original name. I'm not sure that I can start now."

Q collapsed back against the pillows. "One day," he murmured. "One day, for me."

"One day. Perhaps."


End file.
